Digital Twilight
by LordWelshi
Summary: Well, being from England, I have created a small digimon based story in England. Please R&R. First chapter (short as it is) is up.


Disclaimer: OK, here is the kinda legal stuff. I do not own digimon or any of the characters from the television series. But I do own Owen and Booyamon; so don't even think of nicking 'em without asking me first, you dirty thieves you!  
  
On with the story  
  
The woods were dark and quiet. Owen walked slowly, kicking at stones on the ground. The path was narrow, and the trees lined it like soldiers guarding something. The brown dirt was dry, and a small dust cloud followed Owen as he walked. The leaves rustled quietly in the breeze, a claming, and serene sound. An owl hooted, out on the hunt. A fox screamed. Owen knew it was a fox: the first time he'd heard that sound, he'd thought it was a girl screaming, but his father told him it was really a fox.  
  
His father. Owen sighed. He missed his father. Owen hadn't seen him for almost a year, and it was starting to get him down. His father had gotten a promotion in his marketing company: he was now junior vice president, or some stupid name like that, and his office was in New York. His father had moved there, while Owen and his mother stayed behind in England.  
  
Owen sighed again, and kicked at the ground. If only he could see his dad again. Tell him how much he missed him. He phoned every day, but it wasn't the same.  
  
Something snapped off in the woods. Owen looked up sharply, pulling himself out of his melancholia. He hoped it was just a rabbit, or a fox. Something darted between the trees, a dark shadow, incredibly fast. It looked vaguely like a fox, but larger and with longer fur.  
  
Owen tightened his grip on his walking staff. He always took it with him; his father had given it to him, to help him when he decided to go hiking in the woods. Owen's knuckles turned white.  
  
The dark shape burst from the tress in front of him. It ran forwards quickly, a loping kind of run. It looked more like a wolf than a fox, but wolves didn't live in England. They were hunted to extinction in Britain over a century ago. Yet here was one, or something that looked like one. It was too large to be a wolf.  
  
Owen whirled the staff, and as the creature leaped at him, he swept it forward. The staff struck the creature hard in the side, sending it crashing to the floor. It howled, and got up, leaping at Owen again. Owen whipped the staff forwards, and caught it under the beast's stomach. He lifted it, grunting, and levered it off the ground, throwing it over his head, behind him.  
  
The creature was instantly on its feet, and leaped onto Owen's back. It's long claws raked along his back, tearing through his shirt. Owen screamed as the claws bit into his skin. He was forced onto the ground, the staff still clutched in his right hand. He tried to turn over, but the creature pushed down on his shoulders. It howled, and opened its slavering mouth.  
  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEE.  
  
Owen woke up to the sound of his alarm clock, and switched it off. He was sweating, and his back ached. That was the most vivid image of the beast yet. He put his head into shaking hands, trying to calm himself.  
  
"It's only a dream, it's only a dream," he said to himself.  
  
"Owen! Breakfast!" his mother shouted up the stairs.  
  
"Coming!" he shouted back. He pulled on his trousers, and put his t-shirt on. It was his favourite one: the one with a large dragon on the front, and the words 'Let it burn!' on the back.  
  
He walked down the stairs, and walked into the kitchen. Horrible lime green walls greeted him, accompanied by the tantalising aroma of bacon and sausages.  
  
"Mmmm! Smells good!"  
  
"I should hope it does! I spent ages on this!"  
  
"Yeah, of course you did mum."  
  
Owen ate his breakfast, and picked up his staff.  
  
"Are you going into the woods again?" asked his mum.  
  
"Yeah. I need a walk."  
  
"Ok dear, but don't be long. I want you back by four at the latest."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Owen pulled on his shoes, and placed the straps of his blue bag over his shoulders. His roller blades were strapped to the sides. Inside the bag were his digimon cards, his card reader, his cd player, some cds, his mobile phone (cell phone if you're an American reader), and his lunch. Walking out the door, he turned left, and walked down the path to the woods.  
  
Half an hour later, Owen was in a furious battle. His Agumon had just been defeated, but he still had Garurumon. And his secret weapon.  
  
"Ha! Read 'em and weep!" shouted Pete triumphantly, placing his Devimon card down. "Guess I've won."  
  
"Not yet!" said Owen, smirking. He turned over his secret card, revealing Booyamon.  
  
"You think that'll affect the outcome, man?"  
  
"Not on its own, but when I use the matrix digivolution card like so."  
  
Booyamon digivolved to Dragoonmon.  
  
"Ha! I win!" laughed Owen.  
  
"Argh! How could I not have seen that one coming?"  
  
"I dunno. Maybe you need glasses?" said Ollie.  
  
"Ha ha ha. Very funny."  
  
The three boys sat back. Ollie had been knocked out of the game earlier, and the battle had heated up between Owen and Pete. But Owen won in the end. He usually did.  
  
Owen looked around the hollowed out, dead pine tree. The trunk of the tree was very think, but hollow inside. It was roomy enough for the boys to sit comfortably. Pine needles were scraped up in one corner, and the dirt inside was packed down tightly with use.  
  
"Well that was fun. What now?" asked Ollie.  
  
"How about some lunch?" said Pete.  
  
"It's only eleven a.m.!" said Ollie.  
  
"Do you only think with your stomach?" asked Owen with a grin.  
  
"OK, we'll eat later. Fine!" said Pete in a huff.  
  
Owen reached into his bag, and pulled out his cd player. He put in his "Mad at Gravity" cd, and started to listen to it. He reached back into his back, and pulled out his card reader. The other two did the same.  
  
Owen reached for his Booyamon card. As he picked it up, he noticed that it was slightly metallic.  
  
That's odd he thought, running it through the reader. The reader flashed white, and glowed brightly. Owen covered his eyes. When he uncovered them, he saw three digimon in the tree with the boys. One was Booyamon, his card digimon, but he didn't recognise the other two.  
  
"What the-?" said Ollie.  
  
"Eh?" said Pete.  
  
"Er." Owen muttered.  
  
"Aaaaah!" they screamed.  
  
"Aaaah!" screamed the digimon. 


End file.
